Gravestones
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: What’s carved on a gravestone can tell you a lot about a person, but what’s been written on it by someone else can tell you more.The Spirit Detectives final resting places are graffitied somewhat. Oneshot.


**Gravestones**

Dane Soar

**Rating: **K

**Summery: **What's carved on a gravestone can tell you a lot about a person, but what's been written on it by someone else can tell you more.The Spirit Detectives final resting places are graffitied somewhat.

**Characters/Pairings: **All the Spirit Detectives and the girls, with obvious Yusuke/Kayko and Kuwabara/Yukina, even some Kurama/Hiei if you look at it one way.

**Comments: **It was interesting to do a story told through people's gravestones, see if you can tell who the graffiti-ist is before the end.

I know that Japanese graves are a different style from others however I'm using this format because I think it will be the one people are more familiar with. Also the order of the names will be the western style also, for the same reason. Please bear with that for me.

This will be my first update sense my computer crashed, I'm hoping it goes well.

**Spoilers: **The general series

**Focus: **Last Message, Written on a Grave

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The granite stone was small, hardly large enough to hold a name and a few words; it looked old and worn by the elements. It was tucked close under the spreading limbs of a wizened tree in the corner of the temple compound. Carved deep it read simply:

**Genkai**

And below it, someone had taken up a black sharpie and written:

_Old Bat trained him damn well, even if she half killed him doing it._

Next to it was a grey marble slab that, while it wasn't as old as the other, was not particularly new either. It was larger, with more room on it for text. It read:

**Kazuma Kuwabara **

**Faithful Husband**

**Loving Father**

Underneath that, the same person had taken what looked like the same marker to the stone. This time they had written:

_Stupidest human alive (or he was), died fighting past when he should have given up, the dumbass._

And to the immediate right of that was a much newer and whiter gravestone with a simple inscription. On it were the words:

**Yukina Kuwabara**

**Beloved Wife**

**Loving Mother**

There was more writing under that, but it was in black sharpie. It said in bold firm writing:

_Faithful Sister, even though she never knew to who._

On the far side of the compound, quite a distance from the other three, lay another grave, flanked by two older ones. The one in the middle was a dark grey, only a few shades from black, the words on it written in large block letters. These read plainly:

**Yusuke Urameshi**

**Father, Husband, Protector**

And under that, only visible because it had been gone over a few times, the grave had been graffitied in sharpie with:

_Saved the world a few hundred times, maybe you should have talked about that too._

On its left and right were two more weathered graves of a lighter grey that read respectively:

**Kayko Urameshi**

**Mother of Many**

**Wife to One**

With the sharpie-d words:

_She was his power. Could never understand that._

And:

**Atsuko Urameshi**

And the black markered in words:

_Raised a decent son. Too bad she never noticed._

Far away from there, in a community graveyard a white stone stood that was a little apart from the others in its plot. It read:

**Shizuru Kuwabara**

**Beloved Sister**

Under that, the same someone had black sharpie-d in:

_Told her all that smoking would get her one day._

In another graveyard another medium sized white stone was carved with:

**Shuichi Minomoto**

**Beloved Son**

With the same marker the same person had graffitied the grave with the remark:

_Missing a few years and so he must be dead? …you humans._

It seemed that this person was fated to have two graves, for the two parts of his life. The other one was much newer than the other, the earth under it not of the human world, but of the Makai. In gold inlay in a text that could be read by any common demon, the stone translated to the less than humble declaration:

**Yoko Kurama**

**King of Thieves **

Newer and fresher black sharpie, however, had corrected the grave to read:

**Yoko Kurama**

**King of Thieves**

_**and his partner**,_

_**Hiei Jaganshi **_

**_Go away. We're off to go steal the afterlife blind._**

Capping the marker, Hiei leaned his head back onto the cool stone. He was the last one left. But not for long. With blood coating his other hand as he held it to his chest he closed his eyes. "Coming to meet all of you," he muttered to the darkness of the sky. "and that stupid blue haired woman had better not be late."

When he opened his eyes again, Botan was there.

The last of the Spirit Detectives of Yusuke Urameshi's generation were gone.

**END**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
